warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bank of Bubbling Brook (Bank)
Bank of Bubbling Brook is an OC of Atoll the SeaWing so no stealing! She is based off one of Atoll and Aquila's teachers at school with a similar name... Description Bank of Bubbling Brook is a white she-cat with amber eyes, a torn ear and a long scar across her muzzle. She is quite muscular with long claws and fangs. Her eyes have often been described as "smouldering with vengeance". Personality Bank of Bubbling Brook used to be a very loyal tribe cat but we will come to what happened in her backstory. She was always eager to fight and enjoyed ordering other cats around. She is intelligent, but in a conniving way, and is always thinking of new ways to make the tribe and the clans suffer. She is also brilliant at acting and will often pretend to like a cat if it will get her closer to her goal. Backstory Bank of Bubbling Brook was born to Light that Shines On Water along with two other she-kits who died of unknown causes shortly after birth. Bank's supposed father (Feather of diving eagle or Feather) seemed to love her but sometimes Bank could see that there was something odd about him. She became a To-be, trained hark and eventually became a cave-guard. By this point, her father had distanced himself from her almost entirely. She was sad and confused about this but soon made up for it by becoming close to a cat named Snow capiped mountains at dawn (Dawn). A half moon later, she was expecting kits. One day, her mother approached her in her den and told Bank that she needed to tell her something. Bank listened and what her mother told her shocked her. Bank's father was not actually Feather. Her mother had mated with a clan cat and given birth but Bank had been the only kit to survive. Horrified that her mother had been lying to her this whole time, Bank ran from the cave and went back to the nursery where she found Dawn. Bank confided in him instantly, believing he would understand. But he didn't. Dawn disowned her saying he wanted pure tribe blood in his family- not half-tribe mistakes. Bank flew into a rage and lunged at Dawn. She didn't mean to kill him , not exactly, but her eyes cleared and she saw his body on the floor, throat torn out. Then, she turned around to see Feather with eyes wide. Bank panicked and leaped on him before slamming his head on the ground. She didn't know whether he was dead or not- she didn't stay to find out. She ran from the cave, regardless of her belly. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to find the clans and her father. Light had described him as a "handsome silver tom living in the forest" so she'd figured he couldn't be that hard to find. So, she set off and reached the forest within around a quarter moon. When she reached the forest, she unexpectedly gave birth to two kits. She named the she-kit after a star she could see through the trees and the tom after the darkness of the night. A patrol found her at dawn. A silver cat was among them! She explained to them why she was there and told them of her heritage. The cat who she thought was her father denied anything to do with a tribe cat. He said she should go back to where she came from before they made her. She asked what would happen to her kits but he was adamant that she couldn't stay even for one night. It was leaf-bare and there was little shelter from the snow even under the trees. Her kits froze and she buried them the following morning. She couldn't Leave without making them suffer. She acted so quickly and efficiently that the clan cats didn't even wake up and only noticed something was wrong when they found their clanmates' bodies, necks wrenched and unnatural angles. They were the cats who had reported chasing off an intruder earlier that day. Everyone was horrified and recognised the tribe scent on the bodies. By then, Bank was on her way back to the tribe. The clan cats weren't the only ones who had to suffer for her losses. There was most of the clan right behind her. Bank didn't know this but arrived in tribe territory and hid, trying to work out strategies of revenge. But she watched as the discussion between Stoneteller and the clan leader turned into a fight, then a battle. She had unknowingly started a war between the clan and the tribe. Many cats were killed on both sides. Her mother and the Stoneteller among them. Bank is still out there today. Nothing can stop herr from achieving her goal- make as many cats as possible suffer. Trivia * In the Warriors world, Bank seeks revenge on cats whilst in the real world she seeks revenge on children. * As I said before, her real name is similar to her tribe name. See if you can guess..... * In the real world, she teaches history. In the Warriors world she likes to learn about ancient cats and how they fought and hunted. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:Cave-Guards Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:Evil Category:Kit-Mothers Category:To-Bes Category:Characters Category:Content (Atoll the SeaWing) Category:Half-Clan Cats